Vam Mi (Saban's Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation)
Vam Mi (Kira Clavell) is a villainess in the 1998 TV series "Saban's Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation". She appeared in five of the 26 episodes of the series. Vam Mi was a ten thousand year old female vampire from China. She was asleep for a very long time after she was defeated and had her heart torn out by Chung I. Chung I trapped Vam Mi in a stone coffin and took her heart away. Years later, Bing and Chi Chu located her body in an abandoned location in China and were able to reform her body using a magic potion. However its effects would only last four days, after which Vam Mi would be reduced to ashes forever. Only by returning her heart to her body would she completely regain her immortality. Craving her heart back and knowing Chung I's Shinobi apprentice had taken it to New York, she and her henchmen travelled to the city to retrieve it from Venus de Milo. The turtle had no idea that the herb she has been carrying around was really Vam Mi's heart. Arriving in New York, Vam Mi was able to sense her heart. Despite it removed from her chest, a weak telepathic link existed but she could not pinpoint where exactly it was. Encountering Venus and the other turtles for the first time in a park during the night, a brief battle erupted. However the vampires had arrived in the middle of a trap set up by Bonesteel intended for the turtles. After a botched attempt, the vampires fell into one of Boenesteel's traps and the turtles were allowed to escape. While stalking the night streets, a despondent Vam Mi resorted to stealing blood from the local blood bank to drink away her worries. Secretly, Raphael had taken the heart and intended to return it and make a truce. Sensing her heart nearby, the vampire found Raphael in an alley. The talk breaks down after Bing accidentally let slip that they intend to destroy Venus and the vampires resort to force to regain the heart. A battle ensued as the rest of the turtles arrived. Vam Mi was attacking Donatello and was close to reclaiming her heart when the sun rose. As the sunlight burned them, the trio of vampires were forced to flee for their lives. Barely making it out of the sunlight and back to the safety of their lair, Vam Mi regrouped to plan another attack. Another battle with the turtles ended in defeat as Bonesteel, who was continuing his own attempts to hunt the turtles, had arrived at the scene. During the confusing and chaotic battle, Vam Mi and her henchmen were captured and held in a cage by the human hunter. The next day he offers the vampire an alliance to tackle the Turtles. Furious at being humiliated and held captive by a mortal, Vam Mi is reluctant at first. Realizing the sun was rapidly dawning and the hunter could easily let her burn, and that there was sense to an alliance, she agreed. The following night, their plan worked brilliantly and four of the five turtles are captured by Bonesteel, leaving Venus and Splinter to fend for themselves. Confronting Venus, Vam Mi was at first faced with magic spells but she easily overcame the Shinobi's amateur magic. It looked like victory was close at hand for Vam Mi. However Venus and Splinter were able to escape with the heart, leaving Vam Mi distraught. The night had gained her little and she was no closer to reclaiming her heart. Terrified at the thought of her impending demise and with mere hours left, Vam Mi had little left to lose. In desperation she summoned the Elemental vampire through an ancient ritual to gain his help. Old and powerful as he was, the Elemental vampire was also insane and the impatient Vam Mi was forced to engage in a lengthy and pointless conversation. After suffering the chastising of the ancient one, she eventually persuades him to teleport her directly to her heart. Venus however had accessed Vam Mi's thoughts through her heart. Knowing what the vampire was planning, the Turtles set a trap for her. When she materialized in the sewer, Venus was standing waiting her her. Focused on retrieving her heart, she lunged forward only to have her hand burned by a beam of sunlight. Retracting her hand in pain, she suddenly realized it was daytime and to her horror the turtles had led her into a trap. The spot she had materialized was directly beneath a manhole and Michelangelo quickly removed the cover to let in the sunlight. Vam Mi screamed and tried to turn away but the remaining Turtles surrounded her with mirrors and sunlight was reflected onto her from all directions. Unable to escape she begged the Turtles to stop but to no avail. They continued to direct the light at the now helpless vampire until she was finally destroyed. Her vampiric existence ended, she left behind a pile of ash which was later collected by Bing and Chi Chu in an ern. As they left it, you could hear the spirit of Vam Mi scream. Trivia *Kira Clavell appeared as henchwoman and demon Vashista in the 2000-2001 TV series The Immortal. *Kira Clavell appeared as the remorseful Medusa in the 2001 fantasy TV movie Voyage of the Unicorn. Gallery screenshot_12364.png screenshot_12365.png screenshot_12366.png screenshot_12367.png screenshot_12368.png screenshot_12369.png screenshot_12370.png screenshot_12371.png 2m8hus.gif 2m8i8t.gif 2m8iqt.gif 2m8iz4.gif 2m8j1e.gif 2m8j96.gif 2m8jbj.gif 2m8jdc.gif 2m8jhg.gif 2m8jk1.gif 2m8jlq.gif screenshot_12373.png screenshot_12374.png screenshot_12375.png screenshot_12376.png 2m8jq5.gif 2m8jrs.gif Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Vampire Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Martial Artist Category:Humiliated Category:Bare-Handed Category:Boots Category:Opera Gloves Category:Low Cut Top Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Fangs Category:Animal Defeats Villainess Category:Wetlook Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Stalker